Our Summer
by AudreyHope
Summary: It's the summer after their 7th year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore is still alive. Voldemort is dead.  Hermione is staying the summer at Ron's house. It seems as if their relationship will finally start, but will another Weasley stand in the way of that?
1. Here

**Chapter One**

Ron sat on his bed, waiting for Hermione patiently. He wanted to clear things up with her because ever since they kissed, his brain has been asking him questions continually. he wanted it to stop but it was impossible; Hermione was Hermione, and he could never get her out of his mind. He let out a sigh, lying down on his bed. He jumped when he heard a knock on his door, a hopeful look on his face."Ron?" Ginny said, opening the door slightly. Ron frowned, slightly disappointed. He got to his feet and opened the door. His disappointment wiped off his face when he saw her. Hermione... she was finally emotions getting the best of him, he swept her off her feet and hugged her. Something was wrong with him, obviously; he was ecstatic.

,


	2. Another?

**Chapter Two**

Hermione was a bit surprised by Ron's overwhelming hug, but she didn't mind it. In fact, she liked it. She pulled back from the embrace, smiling at him. She was about to ask him how he was when Ginny coughs.

"Hermione, can I speak with you in the kitchen?" Ginny asked her. Hermione nodded softly.

"It'll be just a minute, Ron." Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm, pulling her into the kitchen. She makes sure that Ron isn't spying on them before she began talking to Hermione. Hermione was quite confused. What did Ginny need to tell her that she didn't want Ron to hear?

"What is this about, Ginny?" She asked. Ginny bit her lip.

"You know Ron has feelings for you, correct?" Hermione nodded. Of course she knew. After that kiss she and Ron shared before summer started, their feelings for each other were clear.

"Someone else has feelings for you too." Ginny stated, with a nervous expression on her face. Hermione raised one of her eyebrows. So two people liked her? That was unusual for her.

"W-who..?" She asked softly, curious to know. Ginny's mouth opened to respond, but then Fred and George Weasley walked in through the front door.

Hermione looked over at them. She gave a quick, but welcoming smile. Fred and George smiled back at her and then exchanged glances with each other as they exited the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked. Ginny shrugged, with a slightest bit of a smile on her face. She walked out of the kitchen, leaving Hermione in there alone.


	3. True

Ron gloomily went back to his room, irked by the interruption Ginny had gave them. His mind began to make its way back to the kiss and how soft her lips were; it was the most amazing feeling in the world, kissing her, he thought. He knew somewhere deep inside him that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her, but he needed to hear the words come out from her mouth. The way she hugged him earlier, Ron smiled, it was sure she loved him back. "Hullo, Ron." Fred smirked as he rudely entered his brother's room. Ron glanced at Fred before rolling his eyes. What is their problem? Why do they keep disrupting his train of thoughts? "So, Hermione, eh?" His brother said, sitting beside him and patting his back. Ron moved away, not wanting to be bothered at the moment. Fred ignored this, following Ron around the room. "What if someone else liked her... say, me?" This caught him off guard. He turned around and glared at his brother. "Don't even think of that, Fred. Hermione's mine and you know it." Fred shrugged, chuckling. "Just an example." "Well, whatever. Just leave." Ron ordered, pointing to the door. His brother sighed, slumping his way out. He was beginning to hate it here at the Burrow; he wanted his own home. Then again, his mind began to wonder what it would be like to live with Hermione, you know? Have his own family and all that... He smiled, suddenly more excited to talk to her.


	4. Just a hug

Chapter Four

**Hermione didn't like being in the kitchen alone, so she walked out, heading into Ron's room. **

"**Ron…?" She walked in, smiling lightly. Ron turned around to look at her. He smiled wide, beaming. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. **

"**What was that for?" Hermione asked, smiling softly. Ron shrugged, smiling.**

"**No reason.." He sat on his bed, so Hermione sat beside him. Ron's arm went around Hermione, and she smiled up at him sweetly.**

"**How have you been?" Hermione asked, but Ron didn't respond. He was glaring at a figure standing in the doorway. It was Fred again. **

"**Go away, Fred." Ron sounded annoyed. Fred continued to stand there, eyeing Hermione. Hermione was clueless whereas Ron noticed it, and Ron wasn't happy about it. He pressed his lips together as he stood up. Fred walked in the room completely.**

"**I just wanted to properly greet our guest." Fred grinned. Hermione looked at him, a bit confused.**

**Fred motioned for her to stand. She did. Ron didn't know what Fred was up to. He grabbed Hermione's hand quickly, and Fred raised an eyebrow at Ron.**

"**Now, little brother, I can't hug Hermione properly if you are holding her hand, can I?" Ron sighed quietly, dropping Hermione's hand.**

**Hermione didn't really understand what was going on as she got tightly hugged by Fred. When the embrace was over, Ron protectively pulled Hermione to his body. She chuckled and then looked over at Fred, who didn't look so happy.**

"**I'll see you both at dinner tonight." Fred said, smirking lightly now. Ron took this as a caution. **

**When Fred left the room, Hermione asked Ron,**

"**What was that all about, love?" Ron grinned when she called him 'love'. This was enough to let him know that she was definitely his.**

"**Nothing." He refrained from kissing her full on the lips and let her out of his embrace. He looked at her longingly for a few seconds, and then said**

"**Go unpack, and I'll meet you in the sitting room." Hermione nodded, walking to the room she was staying in.**


End file.
